yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Game of Thrones (2014 video game)
Game Of Thrones is an episodic adventure game developed by Telltale Games. The story revolves around House Forrester, a Northern house loyal to House Stark. They attempt to save their family and themselves after ending up on the losing side of The War Of The Five Kings. The game includes characters from the TV Series; however, as this game centers around House Forrester (a house not depicted in the TV Series), the majority of the characters have been never been seen before. There are to be six episodes in total. Characters: Plot: The game has been released in six episodes, each continuing the plot from the last. In Yogiverse Hannah has been completing a playthrough of the game, with the episodes being uploaded every day after each episode release. In each episode, Hannah must pick an action from a set of choices provided to progress the story. Here are her choices: * Episode 1 ** Left Bowen behind. ** Swore her loyalty to Margery. ** She showed Mercy - did not take Eric's fingers. ** Duncan Tuttle was chosen to be Sentinel. ** Met Ramsay in the Great Hall. * Episode 2: ** Did not forge Margaey's Letter. ** Kissed Lord Whitehills right. ** Won Rodrick's betrothal to Elaena Glenmore. ** Stood up for Cotter after he stole Finn's knife. ** Killed Mira's attacker. * Episode 3: ** Saved Beska. ** Obeyed Margaery and avoided Tyrion. ** Gave Britt a quick death. ** Submitted to Gryff Whitehill. ** Kept the Ironwood Decree. * Episode 4: ** Decided to bring Finn along. ** Maimed Gryff. ** Kept Sera's secret from Lord Tarwick. ** Ordered Glenmore soldiers to remain at Ironrath. ** Allowed Beska to kill the Slave Master. * Episode 5: ** Tried to stab Ramsay Snow. ** Told Tyrion that Cersei sent you. ** Chose to execute the traitor. ** Kept Asher behind. * Episode 6: ** Lied to Margaery and had Sera dismissed. ** Refused to marry Morgryn. ** Butchered Cotter for the blood magic ritual. ** Saved Ryon instead of killing Lord Whitehill. ** Stayed to defend the North Grove. Episode Guide |ytuser=UCj_dHQWv08dQ0fv6IrzTChQ |Telltale`s Game of Thrones #1 - Squire|j9zv4YAIK-A|df72v4AeiPNh |Telltale`s Game of Thrones #2 - Message|jp_Ii0m-ycw|z9Za5kpK3qbc |Telltale`s Game of Thrones #3 - Whitehill|WvlH8RCi3VY|Ierrz2U2fKda |Telltale`s Game of Thrones #4 - Loyalty|f-NmPUwAPxg|9svloEnPJwUM |Telltale`s Game of Thrones #5 - Sentinel|TkdPyQEOobo|a9utRW61wQ79 |Telltale`s Game of Thrones #6 - Ramsey|T99938YhAMg|G4lvqIXJTKre |Telltale`s Game of Thrones #7 - Yunkai|SEeFcHZB5xc|kqauDc79yMyB |Telltale`s Game of Thrones #8 - Frostfinger|ygEyNzTHAFA|5RU2DLwo8byn |Telltale`s Game of Thrones #9 - Flippin` Potatoes|a8b7xBtc3Mk|82Vpkur5VTaU |Telltale`s Game of Thrones #10 - Flowers|ia7APM8_eXo|RT5lQMcr0PlJ |Telltale`s Game of Thrones #11 - Ruined|nyXeb96_Kx0|II1SPTrL6OEQ |Telltale`s Game of Thrones #12 - From Ice|QYl_x6_-J04|thYX5D0hCoh4 |Telltale`s Game of Thrones #13 - Drogon|aa6_LtZVhSY|9goGRTTqTUcA |Telltale`s Game of Thrones #14 - Oath|gWPmYGo-GVk|9yRl1zaeg6ci |Telltale`s Game of Thrones #15 - Wedding|r_Jhu0NZQuw|6Tbvjt4T0MNG |Telltale`s Game of Thrones #16 - Council|qobRjEi4jp4|63AKvpj2KnaS |Telltale`s Game of Thrones #17 - Mercy|bIHzvIu8V8Y|5K4vaONQ1JfF |Telltale`s Game of Thrones Episode 4 (#18) - Sons of Winter|OtxnA_JO2Kw|HYDDvlqUS3hy |Telltale`s Game of Thrones Episode 4 (#19) - Quiver|vxVtBVg8Xeo|M3P5iy0voNyU |Telltale`s Game of Thrones Episode 4 (#20) - Humility|87HBfDYRQ9g|rie1wE1KywAH |Telltale`s Game of Thrones Episode 4 (#21) - Poppy|iYw5HTEx-A4|Aiyj3YjZNEfR |Telltale`s Game of Thrones Episode 4 (#22) - Justice|3JZ8NpzB33k|gS830neeA7Wz |Telltale`s Game of Thrones Episode 4 (#23) - Highpoint|e0-UOq7h0Js|ltmda6m6pqqE |Telltale`s Game of Thrones Episode 4 (#24) - Watcher|8RoJOn6EzJc|ku1QQkpPc2yn |Game of Thrones Episode 5 (#25) - Mercy|TXPWz2VwPM8|CV6eg0aqnvKF |Game of Thrones Episode 5 (#26) - Little Moon|asZUUt5WJJg|DFmCGpVNhK5G |Game of Thrones Episode 5 (#27) - Basilisk|fKG-ZO2jffc|DoBgrevszKtK |Game of Thrones Episode 5 (#28) - Traitor|fXpn8Gv0uPg|mFiO7xdihf7Z |Game of Thrones Episode 6 (#29) - Haeve Ys|SVJ-bHouD6A|V9sGHT66N7xf |Game of Thrones Episode 6 (#30) - Brother|M_l0cfC4aRE|yMKZ6PC5V8Ii |Game of Thrones Episode 6 (#31) - Shadow|ImiE7-YPkiI|dCryc7HOn82K |Game of Thrones Episode 6 (#32) - Prison|_qKJt5sAFp0|df9Q9Xz7zucJ |Game of Thrones Episode 6 (#33) - Endings|SQidgkZm7ko|N/A }} Category:Games Category:Hannah Rutherford